Fall of the Mighty
by Sethica
Summary: The death of his grandfather drives Tyson over the edge. Can Kai safe Tyson from his own destructive ways? * Suicidal thoughs, abuse* *Shounen Ai* Kai/Tyson, has some Ray/Max.
1. Shattering A Broken Mask

My first Beyblade fic, be nice. R&R  
  
****

**Warning this fic contains Yaoi. Slash. M/M relationships. Suicide and cursing. Mainly Kai/Tyson**  
.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Beyblade.

**Fall of the Mighty**

He had already lost his parents at an early age. He had photos but no memories.    
  
He had suffered in an orphanage and several foster families. He had to many memories of that.    
  
And then he was taken in by his grandpa. He had great memories of him.  
  
And now he had lost him. His grandfather.  

All that he held close and loved was taken away from him. Again and again.

It wasn't fair, but life wasn't meant to be fair.  

Just as it wasn't fair that his grandfather had to die in such a dishonourable way. His life taken away by a drunken man, who was stupid enough to drive.  

His grandfather hadn't felt a thing, he died instantly. With out a fight. With out knowing what had hit him.

Quick and painless.

Dishonourable death for a warrior as his grandfather was. An unfair death. An unnatural death.  

Tyson stared at the ground, the ceremony was long over but he still stood there. He hadn't moved, he hadn't reacted to anyone. His indigo eyes were locked on the fresh grave before him. He didn't see the looks of concern and pity. He just didn't care.  
  


_Why should he? Life took everything he loved. Fate and Destiny screwed him over and over. And the Gods? Well for he cared the gods go fuck them selves and die.  
  
_

He fucking didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered. His family, his crazy grandfather was all he had. His grandfather gifted him with memories that overlapped those from his time in the orphanage and foster parents. Right now , those happy memories where no where in sight.  
  


They died with his grandfather, along with his spirit to fight. He was empty, he felt empty.  
  


"Tyson?"  
  


He twisted his head to see who had addressed him, it was Ray. _Wonder what he wants, he's probably is worried. Lifting his brow he indicated the Chinese boy to continue.   
  
_

"Are you all right?"   
  


The indigo haired boy narrowed his smoky blue eyes, they darkened in anger and frustration, out of pain and suffering in an almost black looking shade of blue.  
  


"Do I look that to you?" The holder of Dragoon spat.  Ray winced at the words, they where spoken to him in such a cold way it made him shiver. He could hear the suppressed rage in them, the pain and loss as well.  
  


"I'm so--"  He was cut off.  
  


"I don't want you're excuses, I don't want you sympathy or pity. I don't need you comforting me." Tyson spoke to the feline like boy. "Just leave."   
  


Ray blinked, this wasn't Tyson.    
  
"Tyson.."    
  
"Leave now, Ray. Just fucking leave me alone." Violet blue eyes turned from cold to sad and pleading. "I'll be back home soon."    
Deciding that the younger boy needed some time alone , he left him standing at the grave.     
  
Tyson stood there for another hour before he broke the silence. "Guess I died as well, I guess the Tyson who appeared when I came to you has died along with you as you disappeared. My mask has broken for good this time, Grandpa. And this time there's no one here to pick up the pieces."    
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them they were different. Those former round childish eyes where sharp and calculating. The big goofy smile was a thin line on his face, the whole attitude had made a 180 degrees turn. It was the demeanour of someone who had seen to much for their age.  
  


And he had seen to much. He even had been subjected to these things. He had the scars to prove it.  
  


Tyson left the cemetery, leaving his grandfather and his shattered masks behind. He had not seen the crimson eyes that watched him leave.


	2. Give Up, Get Lost

**Kai:** Seth doesn't own Beyblade. She wish she did. And fortunately for us she doesnt.  
  
**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!! Gomen!!!  
  
  
  


**  
  
Fall of the Mighty**

  
  
The doorbell rang, but he didn't care. Then someone started knock on the door, he did not move. Then he heard yelling, but he didn't listen. The door was brutally kicked open, so what?  
  
He heard footsteps, several ones. He already knew to who those footsteps belonged to, and still he did not move.   
  
"Tyson" His name was spoken, coldly and angry. He knew that voice, it was Kai. Moving his head he was met with his team, and an extremely pissed off leader. "Kai"   
  
-  
  
"Kai" My name was spoken in a way that didn't fit the unusually silent blader. It was empty, his voice. It lacked the energy and happiness. Understand that I don't care much about the boy. He was annoying, brash and a loud mouth. But he had skills. And he was attractive with indigo hair and eyes.   
  
No! I can't afford personal feelings! I can't afford to create a weakness! Tyson must get over his grandfathers death!   
  
"Why arent you dressed? We have pratice in an hour" The phoenix replied , arms crossed in front of his chest looking intimidating. Which failed when the violet eyed boy gave him a blank look, but he could see his eyes darkening in rage and something else.   
  
"Get out"   
  
"No"  
  
"Get. Out. Now."   
  
"No"  
  
The indigo eyes turned black blue with rage. "Get the fuck out or I'll make you" The crimson teen stood his ground, whiel Max, Rya and Kenny backed away. They had never seen this side of Tyson, it was cold it was angry it was dangerous.  
  
"No" came the cold reply from Kai. Tyson was silent for a few seconds when a smug smile appeared on his face, his eyes returned slighty to their usual colour. "Fine, I quit. Now fucking leave me alone!"  
  
"You cant quit!"  
  
"I just fucking did!"


	3. The Killer In Me

**Kai:**You updated! It's a miracle

I was busy! That and a small case of writers block and laziness...

**Kai: *glares***

***sweatdrops*** hehehe, Bakura the disclaimer please!

**Bakura: *reads note Seth gave him* **Beyblade does **_NOT _**belong to Seth. Nor do I...even if I'm one of her muses.

**  
Fall of the Mighty**

**              
  
            ~+| 3 Days After the 'Kai' incident |+~**

The house was silent, to silent.

And silence was not good, unless he slept. But he was awake and the house was silent, very silent.

And it scared him, no distracting sounds. No weird comment from his grandfather. Just silence and his thoughts.

His demons that started to haunt him again, the screams returned and things he had buried resurfaced. He hated the silence; it brought back the sounds of his past.p

It was the main reason why he was always loud and moving. It made him concentrate on anything but his thoughts.

Yet he sat there in the living room watching the rain fall, listening to his demons whisper, roar and laugh. They had come back with a vengeance.

/Poor poor Tyson, all alone again! Poor ickly bad Tyson! No one to comfort him, no one to talk to him/

"Shut up" Tyson growled out closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the voices. \\Not his time Ty! This time you don't have the strength to stop us! Like no one was there to stop you when you nearly killed Zack...\\

The blue haired boy clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut.  The memory flashed behind his eyelids.

**            ~+| Flash Back |+~**

            "Hey there blue boy, still no home? Told you no one wants a freak like you!" Zack taunted at the younger Tyson. Zack's             green eyes looked at him mockingly. "Guess what, Ty?" The older boy said smugly. "I'm leaving tomorrow to a new home!"

            Violet/blue eyes flashed angry at him but Zack ignored the warning. "I'll bet you'll never find someone that would adopt y- "

            The taller dark tanned boy was roughly slammed against the wall, dark indigo eyes almost black glared at him. Blue eyes             widened in fear and shock. A snarl played on Tyson's face. "Guess what Zack. You're never gonna see you're new family."

**            ~+| End Flash Back |+~**

"STOP IT!" Tyson yelled falling form his chair to the ground where he curled up and started to rock him self back and forth.

/ Cant handle it? Ha! That old fool has made you weak! You didn't care back then so why care now? /

"Because.." Tyson started to say as tears streamed down his face.

 \\ Because what? You changed? You learned? Feh. Stop lying Ty. We know you never changed, we know you put on a façade that everyone believes. All but us! \\

"I really have changed, I really have.. I'm not who I once was!" The boy argued wiping the tears away as he sat up taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "I have changed!!"

/ Keep telling yourself that, Tyson. /

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

For several minutes Tyson sat in silence before he started to stand up. Walking to his room he stopped in front of the mirror that hung in the hallway.

They were right, he hadn't changed. Grown up, his hair was longer but he hadn't changed. He just had put up a mask that everyone would accept.

But he had never changed. He was still the same, and he realized he didn't care.

\\ So the Mr. goodie-goodie act can go to hell now. Time to show yerself Ty. No more hiding. Face the demons, face the truth. \\

/ Now how bout we go and show those 'friends' how a real blader blades /

Sad indigo eyes closed, the frame slumped a bit before the body tensed stood straight again.

Eyes opened sadness replaced with a cold glint and wisdom before age. The easy attitude was more mature and darker. The trademark silly grin was no more. He stood straight up, proud and unforgiving.

A small smile appeared on the otherwise blank face.

Forgetting about the voices Ty went to bed planning to visit his friends tomorrow.

**~+| Next Day |+~**

"Drigger attack!"

Max frowned as the tiger bitbeast attacked his blade in a new move called 'Mirror Eyes', the blade would 'split' up in five blades and circle its opponent and attack as one blade.

A silver/blue blur shot past Ray and entered the stadium knocking first Ray's blade out then attacked Max's blade. "Attack Dragoon!"

Obeying it's master the dragon bitbeast attacked Draciel with full power, Max still surprised did nothing as Dragoon destroyed his blade but keeping his bitbeast unharmed.

Four pairs of eyes turned to see the dragon's keeper, and met with a very different view of what they expected. Gone where the bright colors, gone was the baseball cap, gone was the warm smile.

Before them stood a black clad Tyson. Black leather pants, slightly baggy. Black leather sneakers, a tight black muscle shirt with out sleeves revealing a flat stomach and somewhat broad chest. Brown fingerless gloves were replaced with black ones; around his neck was a black leather collar with small silver spikes. His hair was loose and hung until mid back.  
  
"T-Tyson?!" Max gasped seeing his best friend. 

The indigo orb rested on the blond before the boy smirked. "No the grim reaper."

_'He certainly is dressed like one, he only needs a scythe..' _Kai thought watching the younger boy._ 'Black and leather doesn't look bad on him either...'_

Kai was secretly drooling over Tyson new dress style, while the rest kept staring.

"Stop staring, its freaky and it makes me wanna poke you're eyes out." Usually they'd laugh at such a remark but something told them that _this_ Tyson would really do it.

"So anyone wanna blade against me or are you all to scared?"

Kai stepped forward. _'Something tells me this is not sudden change, It seems Tyson was never what he made him self to be.' _Crimson eyes gazed in to cold indigo. "Lets see if besides new clothes you got new moves as well." the older boy taunted.

Tyson smirked an almost a malicious smile at Kai's words, and Kai suddenly thought that by taunting this new Tyson he might of sealed his blade's fate.


End file.
